1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of the piston that is operated upward and downward by the revolving operation of the screw pillar for exhausting the liquid content that is contained to the inner portion of case. More particularly, it relates to a sealing structure of an up-down piston assembly for exhausting the content, which can prevent that the content is in-flown and spilled into the inner portion of the piston by way of the screw of the screw pillar at removing and operating of the piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the present invention relates to the structure for exhausting the content as same as cosmetics, hairdye, etc. to the outside of case, and also the structure that is possible to exhaust the content to the outside of case is recently used because the piston is operated upward and downward to the inner portion of case by the screw pillar that is revolved and manipulated into one direction by the push operation of the exhaust device.
But, as exemplarily shown in FIG. 1, in case of the prior art as such, it has such a structure that all of the piston (21) of the piston assembly (2) that is assembled to be possible to move mutually to the screw pillar (1) and the piston sealing assistant ring (22) are mutually assembled to the inside face with the screws (21a, 22a) that are corresponded to the screw (11) of the screw pillar (1), and also it has such a structure that it is possible to generate the imperceptible chink between the screw (11) of the screw pillar (1), the piston (21) and the screws (21a, 22a) the piston sealing assistant ring (22) because the screw pillar (1), the piston (21) and the piston sealing assistant ring (22) must be light in view of the function.
Accordingly, it has such the problems that if the exhausting device (5) that is placed to the upside of case, so that the content (4) that is contained to the inner portion of case (3) is exhausted to the outside of case by using the structure as stated above, is operated, in the chink that is generated between the screws (21a, 22a) that are formed to the piston (21) that is removed by way of the screw (1) of the screw pillar (11) and the inside face of the piston sealing assistant ring (22), it brings the dissipation of the content (4), and also it is very difficult to operate for certainly exhausting the content because the content is spilled through the rear part of the piston (21) or the assembled chink of each of components as well as the arrow direction by the dwindling of the sealing ability, and also especially if the liquid content is more thin, these problems deepened.